Godot's Bad Day
by MonPhoenix
Summary: Another day in Godot's life... But this time, something will cause a breakdown...


Dum de dum de dummmm...

"Huh? What is that...?"

Dumm dumm...

"Wait..."

Dumm dumm...

"I know what that is."

I shut down the alarm clock. Gosh, I don't know who composed the music for that thing. It always freaks me out.

After getting up from my sofa (I really need to purchase a decent bed one of these days...) I walked down to my kitchen.

"Hmm, which blend should I use today? Vanilla... Cocoa, maybe? Or maybe a drop of honey would do the trick?"

After some thinking, I settled for the old, trusted Godot Blend #97.

I emptied my mug in a matter of seconds. "Ahh, that hit the spot." Yep, you can't miss with #97.

I put on my coat and went out.

Brr, it was rather chilly outside today.

As I walked down to the court, I saw a couple of kids playing in the snow. One of them had a spiky hair. He seemed very happy to be hanging around with his friends. The other one had a serious face. He went through his silver hair, his back on the old tree, looking at the third kid. That third kid had a brown hair. He was very loud, and ran in circles shouting at the kid under the tree.

Those kids really reminded me of someone. But I didn't have time to think about that, as I was already late for court.

---

That smug lawyer, Phoenix, waited for me outside.

"Hey, Godot, we were thinking about starting the trial without you!" he said with a mocking smile on his face. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Mind your own business, Trite. If you were late, no one would notice, because your client will be pronounced guilty either way."

"Oh, now we're throwing words at each other?" His face adapted a fake surprised form.

"C'mon, Trite. Run to the defendant's lobby, and get out of my sight. NOW!"

I must've really scared him, because the next second, he was nowhere to be found. I liked it that way.

I don't think he ever thought of how annoying he can be. I mean, it's not like I'm a bad prosecutor. But because of him, I've lost every single case. And then, there he goes, acting all innocent and behaving like a goodie-two-shoes.

I don't understand how Mia could be friends with him.

---

Great. Another trial lost. Another damned "Not Guilty" for that attorney.

I felt like I could rip something, or someone, to shreds in just a few seconds.

Well, I didn't feel like staying at this place any longer. Not even coffee could calm my anger.

I opened the door and stepped outside.

Just as I left the court, I heard a familiar cocky voice:

"Hey, Godot, wait a second! HOLD IT!"

I stopped and turned my head, annoyed. Phoenix was standing behind me.

"What is it, Trite? Did you come to laugh at me yet again?"

"Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that you did well in court today," he said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, thanks. I was so good the judge gave you a "Not Guilty", just so you could have a chance, right?" I just wanted to leave, go home and drink a cup of coffee. But he didn't let me.

"Don't be down, Godot! Here, I brought something to make you feel better."

Huh? He brought me something?

"What is it, Trite? I don't have time for this."

Just then, I noticed one of his sleeves was empty because he was holding something inside his suit, and the other hand protected it from snow.

"Here. I hope you'll enjoy it." He raised the hand holding something, and he gave me...

A cup of TEA!?

---

"Welcome to Channel Four News. This just in."

The news speaker looked at the papers his assistant gave to him.

"The famous defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, is now in hospital. Our sources say Mr. Godot, the prosecutor who has just lost the case against Mr. Wright, is the one responsible for Mr. Wright's state."

He took a quick browse through the paper. His eyes widened, as he was obviously confused.

"Apparently, Mr. Wright offered Mr. Godot a cup of tea. For some reason, at that moment the prosecutor went mad and threw the cup into Mr. Wright's face, causing light burns. Mr. Wright has lowered his guard while trying to get rid of the hot tea on his face, and then Mr. Godot punched him in the belly, causing him to fall on the snow. The crazed prosecutor didn't stop at that, and started kicking Mr. Wright until one passer-by called the police."

He sighed.

"Mr. Godot is currently in the police custody, and Mr. Wright is on intensive care."

The speaker put the papers on his desk.

"It seems the world of law practices and rivalry gets weirder every day. That's it for now; we'll be right back after the commercials."


End file.
